Do You Like Me Meow?
by xomander
Summary: My first lil fic I made. Its a Neko Atsume fic starring Breezy, Speckles, and Rascal. I'll add more cats as I progress. Sorta a love triangle type of thing. Sorry if the summary is crap. ( )
1. Chapter 1

A soft sheet of snow covered the ground as Breezy trotted toward the silk pillow. 'Aw yeah! Nobody but me today!' she thought, kneading the silk pillow before flopping down to take a late morning nap.

Not a minute went by before Speckles came and pawed Breezy's side in an attempt to gain her attention. Breezy huffed and curled up more.

"Heey! Breeze wake up!" Speckles continued to paw and prod Breezy's side until Breezy eventually sat up. "Whaddya want? I'm trying to relax here!" Breezy mewed lazily.

Ever since Breezy became friends with Speckles, hes been constantly wanting to talk all day. Breezy hadn't had a good nap since then. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him to leave. He always was alone before their friendship and she was his first (only) friend in the garden.

Breezy stretched her paws, then giving her undivided attenion to Speckles. "Uh...I, um, wanted to tell you that, oh boy, that I, um..." Speckles stuttered, shuffling his paws, looking away. Breezy was getting generally annoyed. "Out with it! Hurry up!" Breezy meowed a bit louder than normal.

"O-oh... I'm sorry... I just wanted to say that I l-li-" Speckles was cut off by Rascal running up to greet Breezy. "Hey Breezy! Hanging around I see..." He pushed Speckles to the side a bit. Speckles sighed and backed out of the way. He's been trying to confess his feelings to Breezy ever since they became friends. But everytime he gets close to confessing, Rascal always steals the show. Its not that he hated Rascal. Its just that he knew Rascal was crushing on Breezy too.

"So, you free right now? I heard that its shrimp season, and the fish market is having a sale. Wanna go catch some scraps with me?" Rascal circled closely to Breezy, letting his tail drag against her back. "I dunno...", Breezy began grooming herself, " I've been trying to take a nap, maybe next time" She turned around to lay back down.

"How 'bout we take one together? The big cushion is free..." Rascal placed a paw on her back. "Fine, whatever..." Breezy followed Rascal. Speckles couldn't believe he what je just saw. How was he going to confess if Rascal kept getting in the way?


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed as Speckles looked on in frustration. How was he going to confess to Breezy now? Speckles laid on the cooling pad, thinking before Socks papped his head. "Whatcha thinking about, buddy?" Socks inquired. "Oh! Uh… n-nothing! Just, y'know, thinking…" Speckles mewled, nervously. "D-do you want the pad? I'll move if you want me to." Socks cocked his head to the side "Nah, you're okay! But what I do want is to know who fills this bowl with food all the time…"

Socks walked over to the food bowl and pawed it cautiously. "I don't ever see who fills it up. I wonder…" He took a small bite of the Bonito Bits and turned back to Speckles. As Socks rambled on, Speckles continued to watch the scene unfold. Breezy yawned and pawed the side of the big cushion before returning to her nap. Rascal scooted closer to her and laid his tail across Breezy's back.

' _He's putting the moves on her! Oh no!'_ Speckles thought, distressfully _._ Socks noticed Speckles wasn't paying attention to him anymore and gave him a quick pap on the head. "Woah! H-hey!" Speckles squeaked. He shook off Socks' paw and glared, a bit annoyed. "Whatcha doin' spyin' on them?" Socks asked. " I'm not spying! I'm just...y'know...observing!" Speckles mewed, defensively. It didn't take long for Socks to put two and two together. "...you like her, dontcha?" Socks teased, rolling onto the cooling pad bumping into Speckles. Speckles hissed for Socks to shush. "Sssshush! What if she heard you?!" He burried his face into his paw. "Don't tell her! Please!" Speckles begged.

"Chill out, Spec!" Socks replied in a shushed tone. "I know how you can get her to like you! All you have to do is become the alpha male!" "The alpha _what?"_ Speckles exclaimed quietly. "What even is that?" Socks put his paw on Speckles' shoulder. "Don't worry! I'll teach you everything you need to know! Now follow me." Socks strutted off the cooling pad with Speckles following little behind, looking back on Breezy and Rascal.


End file.
